Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to electrical switching apparatus and, more particularly, to electric switching apparatus, such as for example, circuit breakers. The disclosed concept also relates to pole shaft catch assemblies for circuit breakers.
Background Information
Electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers, provide protection for electrical systems from electrical fault conditions such as, for example, current overloads, short circuits, abnormal voltage and other fault conditions. Typically, circuit breakers include an operating mechanism which opens electrical contact assemblies to interrupt the flow of current through the conductors of an electrical system in response to such a fault condition.
Some molded case circuit breakers, for example, employ a molded housing having two parts, a first half or front part (e.g., a molded cover), and a second half or rear part (e.g., a molded base). The operating mechanism for such circuit breakers is often mounted to the front part of the housing, and typically includes an operating handle and/or button(s) which, at one end, is (are) accessible from the exterior of the molded housing and, at the other end, is (are) coupled to a pivotable pole shaft. The pole shaft has a tendency to rebound (e.g., rotate backwards) in response to a relatively high current interruption. It is desirable to prevent such rebounding. There are, however, a number of unique design challenges to incorporating a suitable mechanism for preventing such rebounding. For example, in some molded case circuit breakers there is very little available space near the pole shaft.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in electrical switching apparatus, and in pole shaft catch assemblies therefor.